Operation Get Away
by macisgate
Summary: Co-written with Star Shadow Stalker. Duncan, DD, and Shane are on a mission, and a relationship is their goal. Will they be successful? Chapter 2 up! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Operation Get Away

Written by: Star Shadow Stalker and Macisgate

Rated: G

Season: 2

Spoilers: none at the moment

Disclaimer: We don't own She Spies

Summary: Co-written with Star Shadow Stalker. Duncan, DD, and Shane are on a mission, and a relationship is their goal. Will they be successful?

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

DD glanced around the restaurant anxiously. She shared a look with Shane. This was not good.

"Look, if they don't get here soon, I'm going to order without them," Cassie threatened from across the booth, a menu held out in front of her. "Hey, I wonder what the chef's salad is like today."

"Just give Duncan and Mr. Cross a couple more minutes. I'm sure they'll be here soon," DD tried to pacify her.

"Yeah," Shane added. "The longer we stay here, the less time we have to stay at the office this afternoon."

Cassie folded up her menu and set it down. "You guys seem really anxious to eat with Mr. Cross and Duncan. What's up?"

Shane and DD tried to pull their best innocent deer-caught-in-headlights look.

"Nothing's up."

"Yeah, why would you think that?"

"Just because we want to have a nice, relaxing dinner with our boss and a fellow co-worker..."

"Hello ladies."

DD and Shane couldn't help the relieved looks that passed their faces as Mr. Cross and Duncan slid into the booth with them. DD glared at Duncan as he slid into Cassie's seat. Duncan grimaced. He was going to get it later. Mr. Cross sat with DD and Shane.

"Have you ordered yet?" he inquired.

"No," Cassie answered shooting a glare in her friends' direction.

A waitress finally came over and took their orders.

"So," Cassie spoke up, a little brighter now that food was on the way. "I was on my way to work this morning, and this guy in the coffee shop comes over and –"

She stopped when she noticed DD and Shane were having a whispered yet heated discussion.

"Guys? You know it's not polite to whisper."

Their heads popped up as they realized they were under Cassie's scrutiny.

"Sorry Cass. What were you saying?"

"So this guy at the coffee shop comes over and – Duncan? What are you doing?"

Everyone looked over at Duncan who glanced up innocently from his work.

"Well, I'm buttering my plate."

"Oh..."

"I find it relaxing."

"Okay... so as I was saying, this guy comes over and – "

Duncan was now holding his plate up facing DD's direction.

"Duncan! What is going on?"

Duncan practically dropped his plate on the table and smeared his hand over it. "Nothing!"

"Did you just write something in your butter?"

"No!"

"But what... ?"

"Come on, Cassie. Finish your story," Shane interrupted.

Cassie gave Duncan a final glare before she began again. "All right. So he comes over and says... Ow! Who just kicked me?!"

"A guy in the coffee shop said that?" Mr. Cross raised his eyebrows.

"No, somebody right here just kicked me. DD?"

"Restless leg syndrome?" DD offered sheepishly. "So what did he say?" she diverted while she gave Duncan an even harder kick than the one first meant for him.

Duncan's grunt was interrupted by the arrival of their food.

Once they were sufficiently settled, Cassie tried again.

"And he says, 'Sugar pie, I haven't seen...' DD?"

"Huh?" DD quickly pulled her hands under the table.

"You were doing hand gestures."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes, you were."

"No, I was practicing my sign language. I'm thinking of volunteering with deaf people."

"That wasn't sign language."

"Yes, it was."

"Okay, fine. Whatever. Just save practice for later, okay?"

They continued in relative silence for a time, Cassie having tucked her story away for a better time, such as the middle of a life-threatening mission. But then the hacking noises came.

"Shane?" Quentin dared ask the woman beside him. "Why are you hacking at your steak and glaring at Duncan?"

"No reason," she managed to mutter through gritted teeth.

Quentin just raised his eyebrows and returned to his sandwich.

"Hey guys!" DD piped up. "I've got a great idea. Why don't we all get together and do something tonight?"

"Like play monopoly?" Cassie quipped.

"Actually I was thinking of something even better. There's this great coffeehouse on 23rd Street. It's got live music."

"I don't know, DDs."

"Oh come on. It'll be fun. We never spend time together, all five of us."

"We work together."

"For recreation. Look, just let's all meet there okay? It's number 117 on 23rd Street."

"But..."

"Hey, I for one think it's a great idea."

They all looked at Shane in shock.

"You do?"

"Sure," Duncan defended as well. "I for one would love a chance to spend time with all of you outside of work."

"Isn't that what we're doing right now?" Quentin pointed out.

"This is dinner. It doesn't count."

Cassie and Mr. Cross shared confused but resigned looks.

"What time?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cassie sat in her car in front of building 117. Did she have the address wrong? The place was dead. Where was everyone? It looked like it hadn't seen a sale since the Dark Ages. That was it. She was going home. Super spy or not, she was not going to sit in the middle of an abandoned street after dark for long. It was just asking for trouble. But just as she was about to start the engine, a tapping from her window startled her. Looking up, she realized it was Mr. Cross.

"Hey, I'm glad I'm not the only one who got the wrong spot," she smiled as she rolled her window down.

"I was just about to say the same thing. Do you have any idea where they might be?"

"I don't know. That's the first time I've ever heard DD talk about coffeehouses in general."

"Excuse me? Mr. Cross? Miss McBain?"

"Yes?" they looked to see an elderly man, with a clipped British accent, standing on the curb a few feet away from Cassie's car. He motioned to the unmarked car next to him.

"I'm to take you to the boat."

"Excuse us?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Quentin and Cassie followed the captain of the ship in bewilderment.

"I can't believe they sent us on a cruise."

"I can't believe the chairman was involved in this."

"What are they trying to do?"

"I guess they decided we needed a vacation."

They stopped talking as the captain stopped in front of a door.

"Your friends dropped off your luggage for you a few hours ago. Should you need anything, just ask any of our staff," he went to move past them.

"Whoa, whoa! Wait a minute. We're sharing a room?"

The captain blushed.

"We only have you booked for one room. It said on your tickets that you're married."

"Oh."

"Right."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well everyone, there's the first chapter! What do you think? We hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter should be up really soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Operation Get Away – Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! We hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Macisgate note: Hey guys! I usually wait for Star Shadow Stalker to read the finalized chapter before I post it, but I haven't heard back from her in a couple days. So I'm going to go ahead and post it, and when she gets back, if she wants to make any changes, I will repost the edited chapter.

Lots of love!

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Cassie and Mr. Cross stood just inside the doorway, inspecting their new room. Their luggage was placed just inside the door as the captain had said. The wallpaper and linens were all navy blue. A desk sat in the corner, and off to their right was a small bathroom.

"Wow, this is nice."

"Yeah, and look, there's even chocolate mints on our pillows."

They walked into the room to look at things more closely.

"I still don't see why they sent us on a cruise," Cassie wondered. "Have we been arguing more than usual? Did they think we needed some time alone?"

"I don't know," he looked over at her. "I thought we were getting along well enough... aren't we?"

"Yeah, of course. I'm just trying to figure this out."

"Well, why don't we figure this out over dinner? Captain Daggert said the dining room was open till 10."

ooooooooooooooooooo

Although it was 9:30 when they reached the dining room, the place was full. Beautiful crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling causing the cutlery and china to glitter as they caught the light.

"I just had a thought. Who's paying for all of this?" Cassie wondered as they were escorted to a table.

"My guess is the taxpayers if the chairman is involved. Either that or Shane, DD, and Duncan are feeling really generous."

"So we're on a luxury cruise with all the amenities, and we don't have to pay for a thing?"

Quentin caught her eye with a knowing look. Oh yes, they were going to milk this for all it was worth.

"Have you made you selection?" a waiter approached their table.

"Uh, yes, I'll have the lobster with mashed potatoes and gravy, and a chef's salad."

"Good choice," Cassie approved. "I'll have the same. Oh, and I want the German chocolate truffles for dessert."

The waiter left to deliver their order.

"I heard a lady mention they had a spa. Apparently Yuri is the masseuse to go for. You can even book him to come to your room."

"Sounds nice."

"Yeah. So what are you going to do to make the most of this trip?"

"Oh, I think getting as much room service as possible, extra pillows, complementary bathrobes, and more of those chocolate mints suit me just fine."

They shared a smile as their food arrived.

"I haven't had lobster since I was a kid," Cassie poked at the exoskeleton with her fork. "My dad thought he was getting us this great treat. I ended up throwing it all up."

"And you want to try it again?"

"I'm sure my taste buds have matured. But I suppose it's a good thing you changed out of that really expensive sweater."

Quentin looked down at his perfectly pressed grey dress shirt.

"This is Armani."

"Oh. Maybe I'll just have a taste." She made an attempt to break into the meat.

"Just take both ends and break it," he showed her as he broke into his.

Cassie took a firm grip on either end of the lobster. It looked tough enough. This was going to take some work. So she snapped it. Hard.

"Oops."

Quentin used his index finger to swipe a piece of the meat from his cheek and used his napkin to remove more from his shirt.

"Excuse me!" an irate man from another table turned around to face them while rubbing at his hair. "Watch what you're doing!"

Cassie winced. "Sorry." The man gave her one final scowl before turning back to his own meal.

"Eesh," Cassie rolled her eyes before returning to what was left of her lobster. "What?" she questioned Quentin as she noticed he was still looking over at the other table, his hands frozen over his food.

"I think I know that man... from somewhere."

"Maybe someone you knew from another life," Cassie joked.

Quentin looked at her strangely. "Maybe." Shrugging off his reverie, he returned to his meal.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Cassie came out of the bathroom having just brushed her teeth.

"Well, I guess here comes the big question. Who sleeps where?" she asked while eyeing the one and only bed in the room.

"I'll take the floor," Mr. Cross offered.

"That's not fair to you though. I can sleep on the floor just as well as the next person... How about we order a cot?"

"That might cause some raised eyebrows since they think we're happily married," he pointed out.

"Hey, they don't know that we're happily married. They just know we're married."

"We're not happy?"

"I don't know, maybe we need to work some things out."

"We're having problems?"

"We could say that because we're always at work, our relationship has become strained, so we've taken this vacation to spend some quality time together and rediscover our passionate love for each other."

"Oh."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Cassie woke up. Looking at the clock, she realized it was only 2:30 in the morning. What had woken her? She lay quietly, listening for any sound that might have disturbed her. Nothing. No wait. There it was again. Muttering. Mr. Cross was muttering. She wasn't sure what to do. Should she wake him up? It didn't sound like that bad of a dream though she couldn't make out what he was saying. She decided to wait. Waiting. Waiting. No, she couldn't take much more of this. Getting up, she made her way over to his cot.

"Mr. Cross," she whispered loudly while she shook his shoulder. "Mr. Cross, wake up. You're having a dream. A rather loud, annoying dream." Still nothing. "You know, it's not smart for a spy to talk in his sleep." Good grief. "Mr. Cross, DD's finally snapped. She's taken Duncan hostage in the break room, and she's warding us off with a stapler, and Shane's backing her up with a hole punch!"

"Whoa! DD! Shane! What?" Mr. Cross sat straight up, his eyes wide.

Cassie laughed. "Sorry Mr. Cross, you were talking in your sleep."

Quentin rubbed a hand over his face. "Oh... sorry Cassie."

"That's okay. Must have been some dream," Cassie smiled suggestively.

"Actually, it was. The man in the dining room. His name is Jaron Cain."

"And?"

"He's an assassin and a drug dealer."

"No wonder we're having marital problems."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

There we go! A little shorter than the last chapter, but we hope you enjoyed!


End file.
